A World of Lies
by Nyla Udahara
Summary: Itachi and Kisame pass through a small and unknown village on their way to retrieve a particular blonde little boy. While Itachi sleeps, Kisame attempts to relive some bloodlust.  Oneshot/possible lemon/story


**Hello there! I haven't written a fanfic in almost a year, but when I heard about Kisame's past. I couldn't resit writing something...depending on review I might make it a oneshot, lemon or story. I just need some gosh dang inspiration and encouragement! Enjoy! :D**

A World of Lies

Without a clock Myra knew it was midnight. The inky black sky with holes scattered across it's wake told her time better than any number did, and she preferred it that way. If she knew for certain the time, she would throw down whatever currency she was holding and walk right out the glass door, and then Tamaki would threaten to evict her and hell would brake lose. Again.

"_That bastard is walking a very thin line..." _Myra thought violently, upon recalling her memories of him.

As if summoned, the boss himself walked into the small, dimly lit office that could barley fit three people. "Myra, I need you to distract one of our clients until Sumi or Kila return. It seems I sent them home a bit to early." He flashed a cheesy grin, the one people normally saw in the news when a psycho snapped and killed someone.

"I haven't finished counting yet." the brunette responded plainly, looking up with agitated eyes."

"Well, finish when your done with the company, remember if this place goes under, so do you." Tamaki smiled again and wiped a black strand of hair from his face. "Room 3" he said cheerfully before returning to his much larger, brighter and warmer office.

Myra hated the fat, greedy man. He had cleverly put her parents into debt back when she was a child. Ever since then, her mother and father had been saving and paying off every bit they could to keep up with the interest, and once she had turned 16, Myra began doing her share to help. Reluctantly, she swallowed her pride and asked the leach for a job. Of course, he toyed with her and made her do a bunch of odd jobs, since legally she couldn't be a "host" at his whore house, that is, until he realized how well she could take a small amount of money and turn it into a fortune. That was three years ago, it no longer mattered to the short girl. What mattered now was distracting a horny old man, the typical customer.

Sighing, Myra set down some yen and took note of her count before standing and working her way through the hallways. _"At least the place isn't shabby or decorated in some tacky decor."_ She thought. The doors were numbered with numerals, and upon reaching room three she stopped, put on a huge smile and pulled down the sleeves of her shirt as Tamaki told her to when out of the office. After ruffling her hair she slid the door open and choked.

The man wasn't old or fat or...even normal. He was blue. Myra locked eyes with the shark like man, avoiding looking at his shirtless chest, the pit of her stomach experiencing a free fall sensation.

"Hello, my names Myra" she said, rushing forward and holding out her hand. The huge muscle machine looked confused, but smirked and shook her hand anyway. His hands were warm, and a little rough.

He released his grasp first, not uncommon for a client.

Myra knew she had to stall, if it took to long and this..man wasn't entertained...that could be problems for Tamaki, and that meant problems for her.

"I hate liars. They make the world a horrible place..." it was the first thing she thought of.

"Ha, don't try and befriend me..."

Myra sat across from him in the chair that was placed opposite of the feather mattress bed. "How are you?" she said nervously, placing her hands in her lap. Her long hair fell forward and her pink lips formed a soft smile, as though she were genuinely curious as to his current mood.

"Excellent...now that I have something to play with." he smirked. "I suppose you should know my name before I continue. I am Kisame Hoshigaki."

Myra gulped and began to feel a little crowded, she had heard Sumi talk about how some men liked to play rough...

"Actually...I'm just a stand in..." Myra said, averting her green eyes away from him. She said each word slowly waiting for him to disagree with just a syllable. "I wasn't pretty enough to be a host when I turned 18..." she said, nervously smiling.

A flicker of relation went through his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. "I don't have time to wait around", he smirked, examining her figure quickly. "You'll do just fine."

"For what" she raised and eye brow. After all, it was just role play.

Kisame laughed, a cynical, murderous ,laugh and pulled out a kunai, running his finger across the blade.

Myra suddenly felt dizzy, and stood slowly. "I better check to see if Sumi or someones...here...I..." She realized, a bit too late that this was not a game, this man was a killer, and he enjoyed playing with people, it was a sick pleasure.

The giant stood, in any other situation this small girl in front of him would be dead, but it was times like these, and only times like these that he could slow down with out feeling threatened. He knew it was a low blow, targeting women, but it was all for a good cause, whores weren't women anyway.

"Please...I..." Myra raised her hands defensively. Backing up till she hit the chair and fell back into. Kisame crouched down to eye level with her. He examined every feature about her face, her porcelain skin, huge green eyes, cherry nose and small lips. She wasn't typical. Almost plain, except for the first time, a female looked him straight in the eyes.

"Where should I start hm girl?" he asked, snapping from his fascination.

"Well...statistically speaking, my throat would be a good place if you wanted me to die..." she said clearly. Her heart was pounding, her palms were sweaty, and she could feel tears pushing against her eyes. "But please!" she placed her hands on his chest as if to push him away, but placed little pressure. It almost caused him to double take. "I'm telling the truth! There's another girl coming."

"Truth? Ha, didn't we decide this was a world of lies." He said, his smirk fading.

"It is isn't it? We are always lied to. I- I don't even trust my parents...I mean I always wonder if it's true what they say...I suppose it means I have no trust..."

Kisame stood. There were two things about this girl...her little frame, so easy to slice...and her words...so much like his ideas.

"_Finally someone enjoyable..."_ Kisame thought. _"Enough games."_

Things blurred through Myra's eyes then, she knew Kisame had takken her by the wrists and thrown her against the bed's headboard. She knew she was bleeding...

* * *

It makes me so mad! ;X Curse this loss of muse...


End file.
